Naughty mouth
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Oneshot pasaran. Sekilas Naruto yang cerewet bersama Sasuke yang pendiam... Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehan"mu, Yang kubutuhkan hanya ketenangan... Warning ! Yaoi, Narusasu.


,.Yoo,,,. Minnasan…. Nie ada One shot romence dari saya. Ceritanya uda umum dan mungkin kalian uda pernah baca yang sedikit mirip kayak gini.

Tapi tulisan ini murni karya saya koq, tidak mencontek dari author lain walau idenya mungkin sama dan gampang difikirkan oleh siapapun. Mungkin,,.

_**Disclaimer **_: Naruto dan Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : NaruSasu or Sasunaru

**Warning .!**

AU,OOC Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), kalimat tidak baku, Dsbg.

No like, Dont Read.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Kakashi sensei itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Masak aku harus mengerjakan tugas dua kali lipat dari yang lainnya gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas yang sebelumnya. Memangnya dia tidak berfikir, itu malah mustahil aku lakukan. Sedangkan satu tugas saja belum aku selesaikan. Malah di tambah dengan denda tugas yang mana bisa aku mengerjakannya tanpa mencontek. Hah,,. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan Kiba yang ketahuan menyalin tugas Shikamaru saat pelajaran di mulai saja tidak ia tegur. Yah, memang aku lupa dan kalah satu langkah dengan Kiba dalam mengerjakan PR. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa begini kan. Apa Kakashi-sensei mau meledakkan otakku dengan tugas yang tidak mungkin bisa aku kerjakan ini…. .bla….."

Begitulah yang Sasuke dengar beberapa waktu terakhir ini bersama Naruto. Naruto terus saja mengeluh dan tidak berhenti mengoceh saat di dekatnya. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja ingin melubangi telinga Sasuke dengan ocehan panjang yang entah mengapa sumbernya tidak akan habis walau sampai gendang telinga Sasuke karatan. Oke, baiklah. Kepala Sasuke mulai terasa pening jika terus seperti ini. Sasuke terus mamasang wajah datar dengan ekspresi dingin yang terlihat sangat bosan. Bahkan asap di telinga dan kepalanya kini mulai menguap karena terus-terusan di bakar dengan ocehan Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku kan Teme ? yah,, sebagai sahabat dan tentunya ehm,,ehm yang baik kau harus membatuku Teme… .bla…"

Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar sedatar-datarnya yang bahkan di bandingkan dengan tembok di sebelahnya, muka Sasuke jauh lebih datar daripada itu. Berusaha menunjukan bahwa dia sangat bosan, mengalahi tembok di sebelahnya yang sudah mulai nge-plak karena lumutan. Memandang dengan tajam mulut yang masih terus saja bergerak tanpa jeda itu. Memberikan death glare terbaik yang ia miliki. Berharap itu bisa menghentikan bibir yang terus saja mengoceh, namun malah membuatnya tambah frustasi, karena obyek yang diplototinya sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan apapun yang sasuke pasang di meja perjudian yang sulit untuk di menangkan ini. Dia butuh kartu yang lebih kuat, entah itu As atau apalah. Hah, entah kenapa otak author menjadi melenceng pada kalimat yang tidak seharusnya, berharap Sasuke melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menghentikan ocehan Naruto yang author sendiri bingung untuk mengetiknya.

Bibir itu terus saja bergerak dari A ke I lalu ke O. Dari mengucrut ke mencep, dari mendesis ke menghela nafas panjang. Dan Sasukepun hanya mendengarkannya dari telinga kiri lewat telinga kanan, namun bukas roda ocehan Naruto tetap saja telah mengotori terowongan rumah siputnya, menggetarkan ke tiga tulang telinganya, sampai menjalar pada syaraf dan menyakiti otak kiri-nya.

Baiklah, kelihatannya tidak ada cara lain selain mengeluarkan kartu terakhir.

"Baiklah, lalu kita akan mengerjakannya dimana ? di rumahku atau di Mmmph..(CUP)." Wahh.. sekarang kita lihat pembaca, inilah senjata terakhir Sasuke. Jadi mulut harus dilawan dengan mulut rupanya. Dan apakah ini berhasil ?.

Sasukepun mengakhiri ciumannya dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan mata birunya yang lebar.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku Teme ?" Ucap Naruto tergagap.

"Agar kau diam Dobe." Dengus Sasuke. Masih menatap Naruto tajam walaupun setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Entah si Dobe berpikiran lemot ini berfikir apa. Namun Sasuke harap dia akan diam kali ini.

"Agar aku diam ?" Ulang Naruto.

"Telingaku hampir karatan mendengar ocehanmu." Gumam Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Naruto tampak baru menyadari sesuatu kemudian menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menciumku lebih lama lagi Teme. Karena sampai detik ini uneg-unegku masih belum selesai dikeluarkan." Naruto malah dengan semangatnya meminta lebih apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Membuat Sasuke melotot tajam meng-glare Naruto terlihat semakin kesal, namun cengiran Naruto semakin lebar.

"Yahh,,. Jika mengoceh akan mendapatkan balasan ciuman darimu dengan senang hati akan kulakukan setiap saat Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Dan baru Sasuke sadari, kartu yang baru saja ia keluarkan adalah kartu bunuh diri untuknya. Sehingga tidak ada cara lain untuk menerima kekalahannya dengan mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang akan lebih panjang lagi. Namun dengan banyak bumbu godaan yang Naruto lontarkan agar Sasuke mau menciumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus meratapi nasibnya, 'kapankah ini akan berakhir Oh Tuhan..?' Sepertinya memiki orang terdekat seberisik Naruto bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Suasana hening tercipta di dalam kediaman yang nampak hanya tinggal satu penghuni yang menungguinya kini. Satu-satunya penghuni tersebut terlihat sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu ditemani sebuah buku dan segelas jus tomat yang tinggal setengah. Hampir tidak ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar di ruangan ini kecuali seretan buku yang sesekali terdengar akibat pemegangnya beralih untuk pindah halaman. Sasuke penghuni yang ditinggalkan untuk menjaga rumah ini atas orang tuanya yang sedang pergi kondangan, dan kakak semata wayangnya yang belum pulang dari kuliah, tampak sedang serius dengan sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Buku apa yang Sasuke baca ? tentunya kalian tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas Sasuke bukanlah Uciha melankolis yang suka membaca novel dan menonton dorama seperti Itachi KW sekian-sekian yang diciptakan Author lain dalam fic humor yanga akan meraung-raung saat ditinggalkan Kyuubi layaknya Telenovela yang sering ia tonton. *Author nyerocos gak penting.

Benar-benar sore yang tenang nan damai sebelum seorang tamu tidak diundang datang dan memecahkan keheningan yang terjaga di rumah ini.

"TEME…" Suara cempreng itu menggema memenuhi rauangan yang telah terbiasa hening, membuat si penghuni rumah terpecah pikirannya dari satu-satunya fokus yang ia lakukan dan tentu saja terusik karena hal itu.

Sasuke pemuda yang terusik itupun mendengus dan menatap tajam kepada pemuda rubah yang sedang menyengir ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung nylonong masuk tanpa permisi dulu Dobe.?!"

"He,he,he, aku terburu-buru dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu Teme. Lagian rumah ini kan juga akan menjadi rumahku." Ucap Naruto dengan cengengesan yang selalu menyertainya. Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berada di sofa ruang tamu tanpa terlihat berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang bilang idiot ?" Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya dan kembali membaca buku di pangkuannya. Namun berkat keberadaan Naruto kini Sasuke tidak bisa mengembalikan fokusnya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, daripada harus meladeni tamu tidak berkepentingan yang tidak penting dan masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa penting untuknya mempersilahkannya duduk. Tentu akan tidak mecing jika kau mempersilahkan duduk pada tamu yang suka nylonong masuk senaknya saja bukan ?

"Hah, Sasuke aku haus." Ujar Naruto kemudian langsung menyambar satu-satunya cairan yang dapat ditangkap matanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dari ekor matanya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi aneh yang timbul di wajah tan Naruto dan "yaikz,,. Sasuke kau benar-benar…" setelah meneguk minuman di tangannya. "Benar-benar tomat." Lanjutnya. Mengamati sisa cairan yang baru saja masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kenapa kau minum Dobe ?" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Sudah main nylonong masuk seenaknya main sambar minuman orang sembarangan, kemudian mengeluh tentang hal itu. Sungguh merupakan kunjungan yang menganggu bagi Sasuke.

" Aku kan haus Teme…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan bisa mengambil minuman sendiri di kulkas Dobe.!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali Teme. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan tamumu mengambil minuman sendiri masuk ke dapurmu Teme ?"

Sasuke kambali mendengus . Bagaimana tidak ? Setalah dia bilang dia akan menjadi bagian dari rumah ini sehingga bebas masuk seenaknya, Sekarang dia berharap dilayani layaknya seorang tamu. Maunya apa sih tu anak?. Lagian Naruto sudah tidak termasuk dalam daftar tamu keluarga Uciha, mengingat terlalu sering Naruto nylonong masuk ke rumah ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh Sasuke. Sebegitukah kau maniak dengan tomat sehingga tidak ingin merusak kemurnian tomat dengan zat-zat lain ?".

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto dan berusaha kembali berfokus pada bacaannya.

"Kau tidak menambahkan gula sedikitpun kan ? Rasanya benar-benar aneh." Wajah Naruto kembali mengernyit mengecap rasa tomat yang masih tersisa di indra pengecapnya. Naruto memang menyukai rasa manis, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang bahkan minum kopipun tidak perlu menggunakan gula. Apalagi tomat kental.

"Sasuke, aku butuh gula." Pinta Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke membalikkan halaman yang ia baca tanpa melihat Naruto berkata " Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur. Penuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri sebagai calon penghuni yang baik Dobe.!" Ucap Sasuke agar tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melayani Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin gula darimu Teme.!" Rengek Naruto yang sukses mambuat Sasuke kembali mendengus sekaligus memutar matanya kesal.

"Kau kan tahu di mana tempatnya Dobe. Berhentilah merengek dan ambliah sendiri !" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Namun malah membuat seringaian mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak melihat hal itu karena berusaha tidak memperdulikan Naruto dengan berkutat pada bukunya.

"Baiklah, akan kuambil sendiri." Naruto berjalan memutari meja makan yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di lengan sofa. Menyadari Naruto mendekatinya Sasukepun mendongak heran. Bukannya pergi ke dapur tapi Naruto malah menghampirinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan ?"

"Tentu saja mengambil gulaku Teme." Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Dan selama aku membuat minuman kau jangan sekali-kali menghabiskannya ya !" Dan semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto yang dipenuhi seringaian tersebut.

Naruto meminum jus tomat pada gelas yang kemudian ia letakkan. Dengan pipi yang menggembung, Naruto tetap saja memperlihatkan seringaian aneh di wajah tannya. Sebelum sempat Sasuke menyindir tingkah aneh Naruto, tahu-tahu Naruto menindihnya. dengan tangan kiri Naruto menahan Bahu Sasuke, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menjambak rambut Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa mendongak dan sedikit memekik karena terkejut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto dengan cepat mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Membuat Sasuke semakin terkejut, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto, sampai buku dipangkuannyapun terjatuh. Namun cengkraman Naruto memaksanya untuk tetap berada di posisinya. Dirasakannya kini oleh Sasuke, cairan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto mulai memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Rasa khas dari tomat menggenang diseluruh indra perasanya. Akibat Jambakan Naruto yang membuatnya mendongak dengan keras, tidak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk dapat menelan cairan itu.

Naruto mulai mengaduk jus tomat tersebut dengan lidahnya. Membuat sebagian dari cairan tersebut yang bercampur dengan saliva mereka tumpah mengalir melewati dagu sasuke dan turun pada leher jenjang Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto meminum jus cinta buatannya tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto sedikit heran merasakan jus yang berubah menjadi manis di dalam rongga Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke itu tidak pernah mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang manis. Bagaimana bisa mulut Sasuke sebegini manisnya melebihi gula yang dia rasa bahkan membuatnya ketagihan. Tidak ingin menyisakan sisa jus tomat sedikitpun Naruto terus berusaha menyesap sisa cairan tersebut dengan menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Sasuke dan menghisap lidah Sasuke seperti mengulum permen yang sangat disukainya. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasuke yang seakan meleleh akibat invasi Naruto di dalam dimulutnya. Walaupun dengan sedikit tersiksa karena posisinya yang masih dipaksa mendongak oleh bibir Naruto yang semakin menekan kepalanya. Ciuman itupun berakhir dengan lanjutan jilatan panjang pada leher Sasuke mengikuti aliran jus tomat yang sebelumnya tumpah. Sungguh ini adalah jus ternikmat yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Sasuke bebas dan bernafas lega setelah apa yang Naruro lakukan membuat lehernya hampir keram. Tanpa lupa menciptakan glare kepada Naruto yang malah dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Naruto.

Dilihatnya kini Naruto malah cengengesan tidak jelas, Seperti mendapatkan lotre saja.

" Ini baru Jus tomat. Benar-benar manis. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu membeli gula lagi karena aku sudah mempunyai kau Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyengir lebar sehingga dibalas dengusan "Dobe." Dari Sasuke.

_FIN_

Fufufuufuff.

Ide seperti ini udah ada yang bikin. Tapi hal ini terus terngiang di pikiran aku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menulisnya saja. Tentunya ini versi saya sendiri tanpa ada maksud buat plagiat. Ide seperti ini kan gampang difikirkan oleh siapapun. Iya nggak ?


End file.
